Blissful Ignorance
by ll requiem ll of ll fate ll
Summary: Seifer x Olette. Something horrible has been done to Olette and though she wishes he didn't, Seifer has found out. What happens when he threatens to tell, for her sake, and it's the last thing she wants for him to do? Roxas, Pence, Hayner, Kingdom Hearts


Laughter echoed through the empty alleyway of Twilight Town, the one leading to the four friends 'special spot'. Nothing but a faded red sheet hid them from the rest of the town and yet they felt as if it we're only them in the world and somehow they we're all perfectly okay with that. Laughter ebbed into content sighs as the three teen's lounged around the dirt~floored room; Hayner sprawled face~down on the old dilapidated orange couch, Roxas lying on his back in the dirt, Pence leaning against an old wooden box and working on his third sea~salt ice cream while the only girl of the group reclined on the arm of the couch just as if she was one of the boys. It was the simple times like these that would be remembered the most. The four had always assumed that it would stay like this forever, eternally young and full of happiness. The future was the last thing they ever thought about. Hayner was always too consumed in Struggle practice to think of anything else, Roxas was always too busy day~dreaming, Pence could never take anything serious and Olette was too wrapped up in memories of the past and old photo albums to even give a second thought of what would happen when the day came for them all to grow up. But perhaps it was this ignorance that always made things so blissful. They were too happy with each other to worry about lives obstacles.

And Seifer hated them all for it. While they laughed and lived the lives that everyone envied, Seifer carried the responsibility of protecting an entire town, a weight much too hard to carry for someone so young. Perhaps this was the very reason that he picked on the little group and their leader the most. He despised them for their happiness and cursed them for being the light~hearted and simple minded teenagers that they were. Had they ever lived a day of sadness? While Seifer grew up with an abusive mother and a father he had never known, they'd watched tele~tubbies and we're doted on by loving parents. He was hardened and overly critical to everything life gave him. An eternal frown marred his rather stricking features and his once innocent blue eyes we're now sharp and untrusting. Even the voices of his friends, the other committee members, seemed to make him grind his teeth in annoyance. The boy winced as Rai's intruding voice broke through the silence of his musings, "Eh', boss what we got planned for today? I was wondering if I could take off a bit early since I got those exams to study for, ya know?"

Seifer replied through clenched teeth, "If you want to leave then leave. Get out of my sight. " he snapped. Rai blinked back at his boss in surprise, a bit taken aback by the extra poison in his voice than usual. Sure, Seifer was hardly ever a very nice person but at least to his fellow committee members he was gracious enough to not be so snappy. The big burly boy cast a questioning glance at the silent girl standing a little behind their boss. She shrugged apathetically and replied simply, "Moody." Seifer gritted his teeth at his friends comment, but kept his mouth shut. He hated for his problems to be signed off with one little word. He wasn't just moody he was fucking explosive, enraged, catatonic. Rai shrugged, satisfied enough with the short answer and began to turn and walk away from the two, "Kay then, see ya later," he stopped just before turning the corner and threw a joking "G'luck Fuu," at the stranded girl. Seifer grumbled, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning against the wall. "Since when did he ever care about school anyways? Tch, idiot." he muttered to himself. Fuu stood a couple feet away from him, her eyes never wavering from the red sheet that hid the three teens. "You still keepin' a watch out for me Fuu?" Seifer asked.

The girls gaze didn't shift, nor waver while she answered in her usual monosyllabic way. "Affirmative," she replied. "Good girl," Seifer sighed, letting his eyes slide shut as he relaxed his pose and let out a stressed sigh. Sleep was one of the many things he lacked and despite the way he was looking for a fight, all he really felt like doing was collapsing and passing out. He'd been kept awake every night this entire week by his mothers sobs. He'd tried to help her but every time he went anywhere near the damned woman, she'd start throwing things his way and screaming something about how she never wanted to see 'that man's' face again. A frown pulled at the boys temporarily relaxed expression. He'd always been told he looked so much like his mother but every time he looked in the mirror all he could see was the apologetic expression of his father as he walked out on his eight year old son and bi~polar wife. Apparently ma saw the same thing, and didn't like it one bit. "Tired?" Fuu's voice broke through the veil of sadness that threaten to fall over Seifer once again. When he opened his eyes, Fuu was still in the same position as before; staring faithfully ahead for their targets arrival.

"Yeah. . ." Seifer breathed, his voice uncharacteristically soft and gentle. Fuu looked up with a jolt, staring at her Boss with a look of wonder. She had never seen Seifer look so vulnerable. At least not since. . . But no, she wasn't allowed to think about that. "Sleep," the girl demanded suddenly, coming towards him and placing her hand over his eyes. Seifer grimaced and gently pushed her hand away. "I'm fine Fuu. Just go back to doing your job," he growled, struggling to place a force full expression on his face. But he was just too exhausted to up keep the bully guise and his face fell with a sigh, his gaze dropping back down to the floor. Fuu was preparing to insist that he go home and try to get some sleep now that his mother was probably at work again, but suddenly the red curtain was thrown back and Hayner stepped from the secret hide out. There was a huge smile on the boys face and laughter was heard from inside the rendezvous, but as the boy realized who was lying in wait for them a scowl replaced his usually sunny expression. "Seifer." he growled. He took a step forward as if planning to attack, but a calm hand fell on his shoulder and as he looked back to see who dared to hold him back, grave green eyes stared back at him. "Hayner, don't." Olette said, her voice firm and commanding. "He's not worth it." Her gaze slid towards Seifer whose position against the wall had suddenly gone very rigid and tense as she glared icily at him.

To Fuu, Hayner, Roxas and Pence's complete surprise, Seifer looked away as if he were ashamed of some thing, perhaps even a little pained by Olette's condemnation. But Olette either was too busy trying to stomp away with the boys in tow or she didn't notice the look of utter want and need Seifer sent her way. "Wait! Olette, stop!" the boy called after her, pushing himself off the wall with what looked like an immense amount of effort. The brunette refused to look back to the boy who had called her name as if it were his only lifeline, and only continued to walk away. But Seifer refused to let her leave without his apologizing, "Olette, I'm sorry! I understand that he didn't know what he was doing and that what I did by threatening to tell was wrong, and I'm **sorry**!! Just _please_ look at me!" he begged. The girl stopped in her tracks, but still stared straight ahead and would not for anything turn to look at the distraught boy. To Seifer, it was just as she had said that night;

_"Seifer, I don't ever want to see your face again!"_

But on the inside, Olette felt like she was dying. To keep the tears from flowing down her prettily flushed cheeks she bit down hard on her lip, focusing on nothing but the pain and the taste of blood that trickled into her mouth. Her voice, when she spoke, was dead pan and absolute. The only sign of the pain that she felt was the way her voice broke at the end, as if she really we're going to cry. "I'm not going to forgive you. At least not right now. I know why you're here, Seifer. . .and you promised me you wouldn't. Just.. Just. . .Leave us alone already!" she yelled. Fully expecting Seifer to yell or fight back or plead for her to just forgive him, Olette was a little surprised when he didn't answer. "Seif--?"

"Seifer!" Fuu gasped, rushing forward to catch the boy's body as he crumpled to the ground. The wind rushed through the small girls lips as his body fell against her, putting more weight on her petite frame than she could possibly handle. She grunted a bit, struggling to gently lower her boss's sleeping form to the damp cement of the alleyway. "Nn. . ." he moaned, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Olette. . ." The boy sighed as his body began to relax despite itself and his eyelids gently slid shut, casting him into an abyss of complete and utter darkness.

* * *

**Yes, people I'm one of _those_ authors. I refuse to submit the next chapter until I get at least five reviews, please. Contructive critisim is much appreciated.**

**So anyways, back to talking about the story: I noticed that there aren't all that many _good _SeiferxOlette fan fictions on this site. [And if you have seen one PLEASE send it to me!] So I decided to wright my own. :3**

**Review!**


End file.
